


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Alexis899



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, murphamy reunion 3x15
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis899/pseuds/Alexis899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salve a tutti! Questa One Shot Murphamy è nata dopo aver visto la puntata 3x15 nella quale finalmente abbiamo avuto la nostra tanto agognata reunion... che dire... sto ancora tremando, è stata perfetta! Propongo la scena dell'ascensore come da me immaginata. Spero di non deludervi e buona lettura ^___^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Meeting You Here

Murphy riuscì ad aprire con fatica la porta dell’ascensore, poi vi entrò senza esitare. Un attimo dopo fu seguito da Bellamy.

‘O, vieni anche tu?’ 

Ma Octavia, avvicinandosi, disse che preferiva rimanere ad aiutare gli altri in caso le cose si fossero messe male. Chiuse la porta dell’ascensore, lasciando Bellamy e Murphy da soli al suo interno.

Da li dentro sentirono il meccanismo entrare in funzione, la cabina iniziò a salire lentamente. 

Bellamy era ancora abbastanza scosso ed incredulo. Non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile che Murphy si trovasse lì con lui in quel momento. Eppure era proprio così; era reale, a suo fianco. Gli aveva appena salvato la vita. Dio solo sa cosa gli sarebbe successo se quelle guardie fossero riuscite a trascinarlo via.

Quando aveva visto la sua figura stagliarsi nel buio del tunnel, illuminata dalla torcia di una delle guardie, aveva creduto di essere vittima di un’allucinazione. 

-Se fossi in voi mi getterei a terra- Bellamy non aveva esitato neanche per un attimo, gridando agli altri di buttarsi giù. Lo aveva visto, non si era neanche chiesto se fosse ‘chippato’ anche lui, se si fosse trattato tutto di una trappola. Sapeva dentro di sè che poteva fidarsi ciecamente. 

Adesso, chiusi dentro quella scatola claustrofobica, Bell non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Murphy sembrava diverso dal solito, qualcosa era cambiato in lui. 

‘Lo sai che siamo tutti fottuti, vero?’

‘Il piano funzionerà’ rispose Bellamy, non riuscendo a convincere neanche sé stesso.

‘Perché sei qui Murphy?’ John finalmente si voltò. A Bell non sfuggì neanche stavolta il suo sguardo che scivolava in basso fino a soffermarsi sulla sue labbra. Lo aveva sempre fatto, lo faceva ogni volta.

‘Non sei l’unico che cerca di salvare qualcuno a cui tiene’ sputò fuori. Bellamy ovviamente non sapeva a chi si riferisse e decise di non battere più su questo punto. Passarono qualche secondo in silenzio. 

‘Perché te ne sei andato da Arcadia?’

‘Perché sarei dovuto restare? Per leccare il pavimento su cui camminavano i Terrestri? No grazie. Certo, se avessi saputo dall’inizio che sarebbe andata a finire così… non credo che avrei seguito Jaha’

‘Ti credevo morto. Sono passati mesi’

John continuava a guardarlo intensamente, i suoi occhi chiari luccicavano nella poca luce della cabina. 

‘Gia. Anche io ho creduto di esserlo, molte volte’

Bellamy ruppe il contatto visivo per qualche secondo in cui preferì guardare il pavimento. 

L’ascensore continuava la sua lenta ascesa. 

‘Sono contento che tu sia qui’ disse infine. 

Murphy, ammiccando nella sua direzione ‘Per forza, ti ho appena salvato il culo… _di nuovo’_.

Bellamy sorrise. Non si ricordava più neanche quando era stata l’ultima che lo aveva fatto. Ma lì, con John al suo fianco, si sentì improvvisamente al sicuro; nonostante l’inferno che si era scatenato tutto attorno, nonostante la missione suicida che si apprestavano a compiere. 

L’ascensore iniziò a tremare; con un tonfo secco si arrestò bruscamente, facendoli barcollare. 

‘Che succede?’

Sentirono il rumore di molti passi riversarsi su di loro. Attraverso la sottile feritoia della porta riuscivano a vedere un ammasso informe di mani impegnate tutte a forzarla. Si guardarono in preda al terrore. Bellamy strinse con forza la pistola, John attivò il bastone elettrico, preparandosi al peggio.

La porta iniziò ad aprirsi. Bell si gettò con tutto il suo peso su di essa, cercando di richiuderla, invano. 

‘Murphy presto, colpiscili!’. John si avvicinò e fulminò con il bastone tutti quelli che cercavano di entrare o trascinare Bellamy fuori. Tutti ad eccezione di uno che lo colpì, facendolo cadere a terra di schiena. L’uomo si riversò su di lui stringendogli le mani attorno alla gola. Bellamy continuava a respingere gli uomini alla porta. Poi, finalmente, l’ascensore tremò e iniziò di nuovo a muoversi. Bell spinse via l’ultimo intruso e chiuse la porta. Voltandosi vide Murphy a terra, sopra di lui un terrestre stava cercando di soffocarlo. Lo strattonò con forza allontanandolo da John, lo prese a pugni. Ma questo non sentiva alcun dolore e lo colpì così forte da farlo piegare dal dolore. Murphy adesso era di nuovo in piedi, afferrò il terrestre e lo spinse contro la parete. 

‘SPARAGLI BELLAMY!’

La vocina nella sua testa che lo implorava di non uccidere più quelle persone (vittime di Alie) si era spenta nel momento in cui Murphy aveva parlato. Bellamy puntò la pistola e lo colpì dritto in testa. Era finita. 

Murphy giaceva a terra dolorante, Bellamy cercava di riprendere fiato. Allungò la mano verso l’amico e quando quest’ultimo gli porse il braccio, lo strinse forte aiutandolo ad alzarsi. 

‘Grazie…’ sussurrò debolmente. Bell appoggiò la mano sulla sua spalla. 

‘Stai bene?’ 

‘Credo di si’ rispose John, tastandosi il collo.

‘Bellamy…’ 

Murphy avrebbe voluto dire tante cose in quel momento; ma la testa gli girava e i pensieri volteggiavano, confusi. Non credeva di essere in grado di articolare un discorso sensato. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era felice di averlo di nuovo al suo fianco e che tutto quello che era successo tra di loro mesi prima non aveva più importanza. La frustrazione, la delusione per il suo tradimento, non c’era più nulla. Era solo felice di averlo di nuovo così vicino, di sentire la sua mano calda stringergli la spalla, di vedere di nuovo i suoi occhi da una così breve distanza. 

Aprì la bocca ma non uscì neanche una parola. 

Fu un attimo. Bellamy lo tirò a sé e lo strinse con forza, come se non volesse mai più lasciarlo andare. L’ascensore stava salendo senza ulteriori problemi, a breve sarebbero arrivati a destinazione. Non sapevano cosa li attendesse una volta usciti da lì. Allora John si disse che non avrebbe avuto nulla da perdere. Non era mai stato un codardo e non lo sarebbe diventato di certo in quel momento. Quando l’abbraccio si sciolse e i visi furono così vicini da sfiorarsi, poggiò le labbra su quelle di Bellamy, aspettando la sua reazione.

Forse aveva esagerato. Lo avrebbe spinto via violentemente, rovinando quel momento desiderato da così tanto tempo. Ma Bellamy non fece nulla di tutto ciò.

Invece, portò le mani ai suoi fianchi attirandolo di nuovo a sé. Il bacio si fece più disperato, più intenso. Quasi non si resero conto che l’ascensore si stava fermando.

‘Dobbiamo prepararci…’ soffiò infine John sulle sue labbra. Furono costretti a dividersi. Aprirono la botola sulla cima della cabina; era il momento di mettere in atto il piano, _insieme_. 


End file.
